The interdisciplinary research program of the Brain Edema Clinical Research Center is directed towards the elucidation of the fundamental mechanisms underlying brain edema and the clinical evaluation of its treatment. The eight individual research projects included are as follows: Project I: Metabolic Basis of Granulocytic Brain Edema. Project II: Osmotic Regulation, Neurotransmitter Metabolism and Brain Edema. Project III: Pathophysiology of Brain Edema. Project IV: Barbiturates and Ischemic Cerebral Edema. Project V: Clinical Study Program: Evaluation and Treatment of Brain Edema. Project VI: Increased Intracranial Pressure and Central Neurogenic Pulmonary Edema. Project VII: Brain Capillary Metabolism and Function. Project VIII: Transport Systems of the Choroid Plexus.